I'm Just a Victim
by Spike0313
Summary: Series of short (getting longer though ^^) introspective pieces from Farf's POV R&R!
1. Intro

I'm Just a Victim  
  
Summary: A short introspective piece told from Farfarello's POV  
  
Feedback: I will even except flames! Just gimme something here!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: ^^ yay! My first posted fanfic! I scribbled this down at about 11.00 one night after watching my first Weiss DVD. . .sure I've now only seen episodes 16-20 . . .but. . .meh  
  
Inspired by Schuld where Farfarello keeps saying "I'm a victim, I'm just a victim" over and over again.sort of seemed like a Lifetime movie ^^;; Oh and once again, I wrote this from Farf's POV, these are NOT my views on god I might add more parts onto this if the feedback is good..  
  
* * *  
  
I'm a victim.  
  
A victim of His wrath.  
  
Him.  
  
He did it.  
  
Killed mother.  
  
Father.  
  
Sister.  
  
I'm just a victim.  
  
It was He who did this to me.  
  
And now I cut myself.  
  
Desecrate this body he gave me.  
  
To hurt Him.  
  
But He doesn't respond.  
  
I know it hurts Him.  
  
But he doesn't show a sign.  
  
I'm just a victim.  
  
We were created in his image were we?  
  
I'm not like Him.  
  
He's not like me.  
  
I'm a victim.  
  
And He's the one who made me so.  
  
So many questions that they answer with, "It's part of his plan."  
  
He has a plan does He?  
  
For what?  
  
Death?  
  
Destruction?  
  
Famine?  
  
Pain?  
  
I must say, it's a good plan but none the less. . .  
  
When these occur we can't blame him because. . . "It's part of His plan."  
  
Hm. I have a plan.  
  
A plan that involves making Him cry tears of blood.  
  
And I will carry out my plan.  
  
Just as He carries out His.  
  
And I will watch as His children suffer, just as He does.  
  
Maybe we're not so different, He and I.  
  
Except. . .I'm just a victim.  
  
And He's the one who did this to me.  
  
* * *  
  
Ok then, my first posted fic ^_^ review or email me and tell me if I should add more! 


	2. Revenge is Justified

Revenge is Justified  
  
Summary: Another.longer.introspective piece from Farfarello's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated ^^ I'll even take flame.. I find them amusing [grins]  
  
Warning: Yep, it's been moved from PG-13 to R. Not really anything in this chapter but for ones to come. Oh, um, contains and some description of violence and material that may be offensive to Christians.  
  
* * *  
  
Revenge is Justified  
  
No matter how many I kill He still doesn't show, won't reveal Himself to me. My skin is stained with blood; some mine, some not. And still He won't reveal himself to me. I know He's there. All those years of that lying bitch teaching me about Him has ground the concept into my mind and it won't go away. I know He's there. But He won't reveal himself to me. Hiding like a scared pup. Is the Almighty actually afraid of me? The Berserker? The Irish madman kept suspended upside-down in a straight jacket when he isn't needed. They think I'm insane. Insane. How is revenge insane? Because that's what it is, every time I kill a priest or some scum opposing Schwarz, its revenge. Revenge is a dish best served cold? I think not. Revenge is blood. And blood is quite warm. Blood spilled by my hands.  
  
When I clean my blade on some priest's robe isn't that when and angel or something is supposed to appear before me and show me the error of my ways. Although there isn't an error in my ways. Revenge is justified.  
  
Things like that happened all the time in the bible . . . why don't they happen anymore? Why did He stop talking to us? And with all the corruption and evil and sin in the world why hasn't he decided its time for another great flood? God, HIMSELF, did it. Killed off almost the entire human race. Most corrupt but some innocent. Killed them all because they weren't playing nice. Well His little puppets aren't playing nice these days . . . so why doesn't He smite the wicked again? And what's wrong with me killing a clergy man here and there when God wiped out almost all of man kind? Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: this chapter's still pretty short, but it's longer than the last one. And the next chapter will be longer than this one! Yay! . . . Review?? Please?? 


End file.
